


Black Friday

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)



Series: MPL Holiday fics [2]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals
Summary: Poppy and Tora have an eventful time at walmart on black friday.Cute one shot I wrote. Please dont copy this to any other site.Established relationship in the one shot
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: MPL Holiday fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919923
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Poppy and Tora are boyfriend/girlfriend. Not beta read unfortunately. Any advise is appreciated. Based on 2020 black friday.

**Black Friday**

If there was one thing that was true about poppy it was that she was a penny pincher. Which is why she and Tora were at Walmart in the middle freezing cold waiting in line. No one would trample her with Tora there. People had too much unfounded fear in his appearance. However this also meant that she could grab one of the flat screens without worrying about a brawl. 

The doors opened and poppy patiently waited her turn to enter the store. Once arriving at the front she noticed the attendant look up and down Tora in fear. She ignored it for now. No point in starting something that'll get them kicked out. Once she turned to walk away from the attendant she stuck her tongue out. Then booked it to the electronics section. 

She thought with social distancing and Tora being there it would be different. That she wouldn’t get trampled, items taken out of her hand, etc. Well so she thought but was undeniably wrong. Which is why, now she was fighting some Karen over the last flat screen. The same flat screen she had grabbed first and this lady was trying to take it straight out of her hands.

“Let go! I had it first.” Poppy yelled.

“You're young, you don’t need a flat screen!” The karen screeched.

Tora ever the calm one in hectic situations calmly glided behind the lady and spoke in a loud voice “Poppy clearly had it first ma’am. LET. GO. NOW.”

The karen seeing Tora for probably the first time dropped both her mouth and hands. Poppy took that opportunity to put her T.V. in the cart and start wheeling away. 

“C’mon Tora, there's a few other items I wanna grab” Poppy said smiling at Tora.Tora turned to follow her circling his arms around her waist. 

“You're with him” The lady sneered behind them.

Poppy immediately halted, and tried to turn around. However Tora had other ideas and lifted Poppy over his shoulder, then quickly walked away.

“Tora put me down!” Poppy pouted.

“Only if ya promise not to go after her” Tora scolded her. 

“But…” Poppy pouted.

“Listen I know you hate it when people say remarks but it’s 1 am and I’d rather sleep in a mattress then a jail cell tonight” Tora bluntly said.

“Fine. Let's grab the rest of the list.” Tora graciously put poppy down. 

Poppy grabbed onto the handles and the cart and said “But if the karen comes back you won’t be the only one to have gotten a bloody nose from me.” 

They finished their shopping without incident the rest of night, and Tora decided next year they’d do online black friday deals instead.


End file.
